Missing Piece of My Life
by nugrahadi taichou
Summary: YAHOO! MY FIRST FIC! hope you guys who read like it! and sorry for my bad english, ne? maybe this setting are rather old, when Ichigo cs back to real world from Soul Society. bleh, just read it! Ja ne!


"GYAAAA………!" I scream when we get out from that Senkaimon. I really think we badly need a parachute right now. But suddenly, a white material wraps us. And when it opened, crew of Urahara shouten were there

"Welcome home, everyone." Urahara-san welcomes us

I don't know what I must tell to him, since I know the truth right now. Is he our friends, or enemy? "Urahara…san" that's all which can I say

"Welcome home, Kurosaki-san" I stand up. Thinking about what I'm going to say. Watching his back now make my heart pounding little faster. But I don't think about it right now, because he already talked to me

"You've heard about me, haven't you?" I averted my gaze when he said that. Yes, I was heard about him

"…Yeah…"

But what he do next was shocked me, he bowed at me and have a deep apologize to me. "I'm truly sorry." I looked to him once more, trying to give an answer.

I sighed. But now I know what I must say "…Please stop. It's okay now. I don't really mad. And you didn't do anything bad. Despite what your intentions were, you saved us and made us stronger. I'm grateful. So don't apologize." I said to him. I say the truth. I don't want my debt to him become worse.

"Okay" was all he said. Short, but I think that's enough for me

"Can I ask you just one thing?" I ask, because something has just popped up into my mind "Was the reason you didn't tell me the truth because you thought I would get scared and chicken out if you did?"

"Right on mark!" was his reply, in yellow bright background. Shit. I throw my elbow to him, right on cheek

"Ough!"

"Just that ticks me off!"

"His elbow flying at me was unexpected…"

Ah, one thing that popped into my mind, one important thing. "… also, please properly apologize to Rukia. She will probably say the same thing as us, though."

He back to his seriousness. And stared at the moon. "Okay"

Suddenly, Ishida interrupt our conversation "now then, Urahara-san, could you let me down around here?" oh yeah, we almost home. And Ishida who was first to back to his house. Before he disappears, I say goodbye to him.

"Later, Ishida! I'll be counting on you if something comes up!"

"What are you saying?" eh? Why he talk like that?

"You and I are Shinigami and Quincy, next time we meet, we will become enemies" "hey!"

"later." Hhh…

"He isn't true to himself" Inoue said to me. Maybe he is. Geez… what an annoying person

"Well, that is one of Ishida-kun's good points" she added

"Really?" I ask in disbelief

"That's right" Chad added too.

"Seriously? You're not human!"

"Well I'm getting off here!" then, she begin to jump out and waved her hand to us. And also Chad, when finally me is last that left, Urahara-san ask

"Kurosaki-san, you can be dropped off on your house, right?" I nodded

"Yes, please." But, I saw something in under me. Suddenly I change my mind

"Sorry, Urahara-san, but its fine right here" I prepared to jumped out. Not even caring what will he say

"Eh? But Kurosaki-san!" I landed at edge of river of Karakura town. This is place why I change my mind to jump out.

I stare at the river. Watching it surface. Now I just remembered, why I want to save her so badly. Actually it so simple, I just don't want her to be disappears. Because her presences meant much for me. I'm still remembering when she suddenly bumped into my life; give me her power to save my family, the days we spent together, and others…

…eh? What is this? I looked to my hand, there's a drop of waters. Is that rain? No. it's tears. My tears. But how this could possibly happen? Am I crying to feel so regret if I never can see her again? Rukia… will you ever come back…?

No… she was back. To her home, her family, her friends. That's all are in Soul Society. Not here. From the start, she does never belong here. And I never do belong there. And I understand that. But why? Why I feel that I can't accept that? But it was happen, and I must accept that… that she was become one of most important pieces of my life, and that piece are gone now…

Just a blank spot from my heart…

…Rukia…

…I'll miss you…

…If I can see you again, I swear that I'll say something that I keep it in my heart. Something that I have to say few months ago…

And now I'm here, front of 'Kurosaki clinic', my house. I smile for second, trying to erase sad expressions on my face.

"I'm home"


End file.
